Light duty liquid cleaning compositions should be designed with acceptable foaming and cleaning properties. Such cleaning compositions should maintain acceptable cleaning performance, have ease of rinsing, and contain a low level of dye mix that yields a near colorless visual appearance. Light duty liquid cleaning compositions should include an ingredient mix that increases utilization of naturally derived ingredients, results in a cleaned surface with minimal spotting and is both mild and hypoallergenic. Light duty liquid cleaning compositions should also be designed to be biodegrade-able and not to leave any harmful residue on surfaces.
Accordingly, the inventors of the invention have developed light duty liquid cleaning compositions, which are suitable for disinfecting all types of surfaces including animate surfaces (e.g., human skin and/or mouth when used as an oral preparation or toothpaste) and inanimate surfaces. This technology is suitable for use on delicate surfaces including those surfaces in contact with food in a safe manner. Moreover, the light duty liquid cleaning compositions according to the invention reduce the amount of chemical residues left on a surface disinfected therewith. Thus, it may be not necessary to rinse, for example, a surface after the compositions of the invention have been applied thereto in diluted conditions. The inventors have developed compositions and methods that include cleaning compositions with enhanced cleaning possessing antibacterial efficacy and low toxicity.